witch Hunter
by S Corsette
Summary: It's tough being a lone Futanari in a Zombie apocalypse, this is zoey's life. As the young woman tries to survive the dangerous new world she comes face to face with the Witch! Contains Futa and Zombie.


Aright. My next story is finally here, sorry for the delay. Just to warn you this is very different from my first one as it contains Reverse-rape, Humiliation, mind-breaking, and impregnation. Plus a Zombie. Still hope you enjoy this one!

Witch hunter

Zoey clung tightly to her two pistols that felt sweaty and heavy in her hands after so long. Quickly ducking behind a wall she breathed quietly so as not to disturb the zombie feast going on further down the street.

Even though having guns, and being completely capably of using them effectively, she knew it was best to avoid conflict with large groups, in a zombie apocalypse it was sometimes better to rely on one's stealth then ammo.

The young woman breathed out a heavy breath as she threw herself out from behind the corner and raced across the street to the opposite alleyway.

With shaking feet and wheezing breath she buckled up against the alley wall. Zoey was lucky, that she knew as her feet clicking on the pavement did nothing to draw the monsters away from their meal.

She began to breathe easier now, letting out nice, even breathes as her heart returned to its former rhythm.

As Zoey started out once more silently, flashing her light every once in a while to check for danger; she felt heavy and tired.

"I need to find a damn safe room for the night!" She muttered under her breath, something she began doing during the apocalypse to try to keep her sanity.

After several minutes, which felt like an eternity, Zoey finally stumbled upon the red door that had saved her so many times before. She made a break for it, not checking her surroundings….. Bad idea.

The young woman was suddenly thrust to the ground, giving out a large groan as she felt her body whack against the street. Throwing the blinding pain to the side Zoey grabbed her pistol and flipped over to see her opponent. Clutching to her leg, sprawled out on the floor as well was an infected. It's large, drooling mouth foamed as it opened wide to take a bite out of its new meal, Zoey never gave the thing a chance as she fired accurately right through the monster brain.

Shaking off the infected, Zoey caught more of the zombies running down the alley way, obviously hearing the gun shot. She began scrambling towards the door, panic over taking her as the horde of creatures moved in closer.

With a few tugs and lots of energy Zoey managed to swing the safety door open and got in closing it behind her. The horde was already there and they banged and threw themselves against it looking for a way in.

Pulling with all her might Zoey closed it completely and slammed the steel bar in place. The bangs and thuds never ended but Zoey knew she was safe, at least for the night.

Nearly collapsing in fatigue, the young woman slipped to her butt against the wall, taking deep breaths. As she calmed down, she threw her red hoodie off and struggled out of her baggy jeans.

Now dressed in only her white shirt and small panties, Zoey curled up on the floor trying to feel comfortable. This was hard as the concrete was cold and it smelt of a thousand sweaty people.

Zoey's eyes traveled down her body, her arms wrapping around themselves to keep herself warm.

As she flowed down to her waist; her white panties were tight on her, and felt dirty, Then again she hadn't exactly been able to change them much with zombies stalking around.

Her hands went down her body and briefly touched her undergarments. Zoey grimaced as she felt the bulge in the panties growing bigger. Ripping them off, she let out a sigh as she felt her cock spring free.

Feeling around the shaft and testicles she began to wonder when the last time she had gotten off was to, probably weeks. As a Futanari this was even more frustrating as their increased sex drive and sperm production was well over the normal amount of a typical male, making them hard and swollen if her seed wasn't released.

That was happening right now, she felt how hard and swollen her sack had become, and it was painful, extremely painful.

Back when the world first began to go to hell Zoey was with her roommate and that was a great help. Not only was the other woman great at shooting but she helped Zoey get off every once in a while, it was wonderful. Unfortunately the girl was taken down by a hunter, one of those crazy jumper infected, and Zoey was left in the rotting world all by herself.

She tried to masturbate, to help calm down, but it wasn't any good; all she could hear or see or smell were those rotting zombies and no matter what she tried it simply wouldn't work.

Sitting back up, Zoey grabbed her backpack and started rummaging through it. Grabbing out a sleeping bag she put it down and then ripped of her shirt, not wearing any bra underneath, Zoey was now completely naked, but she didn't mind.

Slipping into the sleeping roll, Zoey once again tried to masturbate but the constant sounds of screams and flesh eating was too much of a turn off and she simply fell asleep.

The next morning Zoey got up, she felt cramped and tired. Rolling out of her make shift bed she pulled herself up and looked over at the doors.

Nothing.

Zoey looked again, but still nothing. All zombies were gone. She whispered out a thank you to whoever granted her such a miracle, and then froze as she heard a faint crying.

"Is that another survivor?" She wondered, quickly pulling on her grungy panties and shirt, as well as grabbing a pistol she opened the door and went outside.

"Hello?" She called out, but softly as to not draw attention to herself. "Are you a survivor?"

The crying started to grow louder as Zoey crept forward, trying to pinpoint the sounds.

As the sounds grew closer and closer Zoey picked up her speed a bit eager to see another human. "And she sounds cute too." Zoey added to herself, feeling her cock start to rise. It was probably too much to ask for another fuck buddy, but at least it would give her something to focus on.

As the crying was at its highest, Zoey crept against the wall and peered over the corner at the noise. There, in the middle of the alleyway was what looked like a young woman with long silver hair.

Letting out a sigh Zoey began walking down towards the woman. "Are you alright?" She called getting no reply. "You look injured, but's it's okay I won't hurt you."

As she got closer Zoey thought she could make out what sounded like a growl. "Is something wrong?" Then she noticed the long claws on the being and realisation came upon her.

"Shit!" Zoey shouted as she fell backwards landing hard on her bottom.

The Growling was getting louder as the creature lifted its face showing off its blood red eyes.

Zoey immediately remembered her gun and pointed it at the female zombie but was stopped as the Witch jumped up suddenly and knocked the pistol from the survivor's hand.

"Damn it!" Zoey screamed as she tried to run but before she had even gotten to her feet the zombie had her thrown to the ground again. "Damn it, Damn it!" She cussed as she tried to wiggle free from the long clawed Monster.

Despite struggling with all her might the Witch was just too strong and quickly overpowered Zoey, flipping her over on her back. With a swift motion the Female zombie had ripped right down the dark haired woman's shirt ripping it open and freeing Zoey's large breasts.

The Witch lifted her arms ready to strike down and slaughter the young survivor; Zoey grimaced, unbelieving that this will be her end. Then the blow came, but nothing like Zoey had suspected; the human woman groaned lowly as she felt soft hands come down on her breasts.

"What?" She spat confused. Looking up she almost didn't believe it, this infected was kneading at her breasts, feeling them all over in her surprisingly warm palms. Zoey tried to suppress a groan; she wouldn't let this… this… Zombie feel her all over, to rape her! No, she wouldn't let it!

Struggling even harder now that the panic of what was about to come flooded her; Zoey squirmed against the monster's grip trying to pry the hands away. The witch snarled at her and pressed down harder on Zoey's bosoms. The added impact on her chest was painful, making Zoey grimace but soon the Witch returned to its wandering touch and groping making Zoey stifle a moan.

As the claw edges started to come down on the flesh around Zoey's boobs, the woman realized that they weren't sharp but rather dull and somewhat soft, feeling more like an extension of the zombie's fingers then her fingernails.

The witch growled slightly as it released Zoey's breasts from her hard grip, and then started wiggling its way down the pre-collage student's body. As the creature found its way lower, it suddenly let out what sounded like a moan as it felt something poke her backside, looking back the Witch noticed something sticking out of Zoey's panties and rubbing against the Zombie's own pair of dirty panties it wore.

Zoey face felt flushed and she desperately wiggled against the witch as she felt her cock push against the creature's butt, she hated to admit it but Zoey was extremely aroused by the zombie's playful touching. The feeling of a woman's body as it ran over her own sent shivers of eroticism down Zoey's spine, but she never would have believed to have these feelings for an infected. It was disgusting and so filthy, yet that had an unexpected eroticism all its own.

As the Witch flipped around quickly so she could peer at Zoey's lower body, the zombie basically shoved her ass into the survivor's face. Peering at it made Zoey feel so dirty yet aroused, knowing something so filthy and taboo was there covered only by an inch of rugged material sent thrills through the woman's body

The zombie wasted no time as she grabbed Zoey's cock in her palms, making Zoey almost scream in pleasure. The witch placed her face close and examined it almost as if she was trying to remember what it was. Then the monster placed the head of the member in its mouth. Zoey did scream out this time as the feel of a warm hot mouth sucked down on her dick.

It had been a long, long time since Zoey last had gotten off and this stimulation was more than enough for a backed up futanari. Almost instantly Zoey came, firing her strong load down the Witch's throat. Much to the young women's surprise, the zombie never got angry or try to hurt her, instead the creature went right away to gobbling down the spunk as quickly as possible.

The vacuum effect of the Witch's mouth was wonderful on Zoey as the infected continued through the woman's orgasm never given the chance to rest her sensitive tip.

As the zombie continued her slurping and sucking Zoey once again came, firing her second load as almost painful pleasure shot through her only minutes after her first. The Witch this time lifted her head up and let the goo spread on her chin and neck, dripping down to her breast.

Zoey could finally breath again as she felt her last shot fire out of her tip, the experience of two orgasms in mere minutes of each other had set her cock's head on fire yet her member was still long and hard.

The witch stood up and started ripping her own clothing away from her body as quick as she could. The realisation of rape once returned to Zoey's mind and she started to scramble to her feet, desperate to save what dignity she still had left. The Witch however didn't find this amusing and the zombie tackled the survivor to the ground with a loud hiss.

Zoey grimaced as she hit the pavement again, but suddenly she let out a surprised gasp as she felt warm hands groping her firm butt cheeks. The witch had grabbed Zoey's waist and lifted the lower body until the woman's ass was high in the air, with that the Zombie got to work feeling and running her hands all over Zoey's butt.

Despite the pleasure form such a thing Zoey's pride was still high and she squirmed against the monster's grip. The Witch let out a loud growl as it grabbed Zoey by the hair and slammed the woman's head to the ground. Zoey yelped in pain and started to feel some tears form in her eyes from both the pain and humiliation, but she screamed out in a whole different feeling when she felt the Witch's long finger penetrate her asshole.

The Witch continued to dig her claw like finger deeper inside Zoey's back hole, letting it sink right up to her knuckles, Zoey was almost flipping on the ground as the mixture of pain and pleasure of having something so long up her tight hole. Then the Zombie started to move, finger fucking the women's asshole with extreme length, Zoey was in a confused state as she felt the warm object fill up her backdoor then leave to almost nothing and then once again have it filled.

The Witch was almost having trouble keeping Zoey's head down as the survivor writhed around on the ground having her ass fucked. With a few more movements Zoey was almost sure she would come again, without even touching her cock; the Witch however stopped her movements and pulled out completely.

Zoey let out a huge groan as she felt her anal tunnel left empty, her body betraying her for more pleasure. The Zombie wasn't finished yet and she flipped Zoey over on her back. With a quick motion the infected had her pussy lips above the survivor's large member.

Zoey's mind screamed out to move away before the monster raped her, but her body wouldn't move, it begged to be touched.

In a single move the Witch buried herself to the very edge of Zoey cock, felling herself completely full. Zoey let out a scream as the tight walls squeezed against her dick, and she came instantly. The two let out huge moans as the survivor shot her load again this time into the womb of the zombie.

Without hesitation the Witch began riding Zoey's cock like there was no tomorrow, lifting herself to the very edge then slamming herself back down in extreme quickness. Zoey breath came out in heavy wheezing as the intense pleasure rocked her entire body.

The zombie's neither regions was extremely hot, wet and tight, an almost perfect pussy, and Zoey was feeling it. She withered on the ground as the tight vagina wrapped around her cock and suffocated it in its warmth.

The Witch's vaginal juices flowed from her pussy and down on the survivor's balls as the slapping sound of flesh and lustful moans were heard through the night.

"It's so tight!" Zoey screamed out. "Da…MN…It!" She shuttered out as her panting overtook her words. The Zombie never let go of her assault as she continued to ride the survivor's girl cock as fast and hard as possible.

With a final thrust the Witch buried herself to the very hilt and came in an earth shattering screech. The orgasm of the creature tugged and tightened Zoey's cock in its love sheath. The flooding of pussy juices and the increased muscle constrictions pushed the human girl over the edge as she once again reached her climax.

The Zombie and the survivor screamed as the two felt each other's orgasms. It was at that intense moment of pleasure that Zoey's mind completely shattered, the filth and humiliation of being raped by the undead woman was no longer something to dread and escape but was something she craved, starved for.

As the Witch lifted herself off of the girl, her pussy spurting out the semen in huge waves; Zoey began to cry out. "No! Fuck me! Please I need your pussy!" She begged.

The Infected put her claw like fingers up her snatch and pulled out a large glob of Zoey's cum. As the human girl continued to beg, the Witch grabbed her hair and slammed her to ground.

Zoey gave out a large cry as the Zombie woman held her firm, then the long fingers filled with her own semen was shoved towards her face. With a long sniff of the gunk, getting the strong smell to fill her nostrils, Zoey knew what to do. She attached her lips to the claws and began licking her own sperm off of them.

It was downright degrading, and Zoey loved it. The feel of her own spunk flowing down her throat was so dirty yet so crave able. Once the cleaning of her claws was done, the Witch grabbed Zoey once again by the hair and lifted her to her feet.

The Human girl made no protest against the action and continued like this as the zombie threw her against the wall, making her squat down in the filth. The Witch lifted her right leg up and placed it on a trash can, so her pussy was above Zoey's head, the girl's cum still loosely flowing down.

Zoey instantly got to work as she used her tongue to scrap out all the hot white goo from the zombie pussy, the infected making loan moans as the human felt her way inside the tight love opening.

Running her tongue all over and inside the Witch's pussy was like nothing Zoey had ever felt before. Her mind was only filled with the need to pleasure and to feel pleasure and all else was completely blocked, her thoughts on surviving or on how filthy it was to slurp down one's own sperm from another's snatch was all gone replaced by her thrills of being dominated.

Finally the Witch pulled Zoey away, letting herself get comfortable once again as she knelt down in front of the girl.

"Please use me again!" Zoey's breath was heavy and she slurred out her words. "I need your pussy! Please rape me! Defile me, I don't care anymore!"

The zombie didn't understand human words anymore but she defiantly understood the tone. In an instant the Witch had tacked Zoey to ground once more, grabbing onto the girl's erection with a free hand.

"Yes!" She mumbled as the infected rubbed her hands up and down the girl's cock. "Rape me! Please! I need it!"

The Witch once again positioned herself above the human girl's large penis, but this time instead of her wet pussy the mushroom head was pointed straight to her tight anus.

Zoey let out a grin as she felt her cock tip against the zombie's firm asshole. "Yes! Please! Do it!" She screamed. And with that the Witch sank down as fast and hard as she could.

The two yelled out as the tight hole was filled up by the large member, their bodies falling all over each other. With a large moan the Witch was once again on the offence as she began riding Zoey's girl cock with all her might, sending shrills and screams from both of them.

The tight anal canal squeezed down and around on Zoey's futa-cock with extreme might each time the Witch slammed herself down. The Zombie threw her arms down and covered the girl's breasts in her palms, feeling them all over as her mouth drooled down on the human's body.

Zoey couldn't help it as her mouth opened wide from the pleasure and her tongue flopped from side to side. The Witch pulled and squeezed on the survivor's nipples, emitting more muffled cry's from the girl.

"Is….So…Good!" Zoey screamed out as her entire body was completely dominated. "Is…..So….Tight!"

The Witch let go of the human girl's tits and grabbed Zoey by the neck lifting her head up and capturing her lips in a sloppy kiss. The two swapped spit and tongues as the bathed themselves in each other's mouth, drool leaking out and flowing down their chins.

As the two continued to fuck and kiss their orgasms were quickly building. Zoey felt it as her balls strain for relief and the Witch's anal muscles tightened even further. Then in one finally push the two came together, letting out a huge scream and showering each other's lower bodies in their juices.

The zombie and the human breathed deeply from the afterglow of sex. The two still suckling in the other's mouth as Zoey's hot semen started to spill out from the Witch's used asshole.

The Witch finally lifted herself up and away from Zoey, letting all the cum fall from her anus, and gave the girl a push.

As Zoey fell back onto her back the exhaustion kicked in and she fell into a deep sleep.

It was about eight months later since their first encounter and they were back to it. The Witch ridding Zoey's large girl cock with all her strength, the girl's eyes almost blank as she continued to pound back into the Zombie's asshole.

She lifted her hands up and felt the large belly of the Witch; Zoey gave out a happy groan as she could feel the child, their child, kicking back at her. The Pregnant Zombie had nothing in mind to slow down at all as their bodies slapped together through the night, sending groans and moans of lust everywhere for anyone to hear.

Zoey couldn't be any happier, her new lover and mistress riding her penis as their small child happily kicked back in its hold. The two weren't going to stop there, they would continue to fuck and fuck until the very end of the earth itself.


End file.
